Reactions
by darkbluecanvas
Summary: Set immediately after Revelations. The team returns to Quantico and everyone deals with what happened in their own unique way. Pairing is JJReid


**Author's Notes: This probably won't be a one shot, as the whole subject just means too much to me. Keep a look out for updates. But until then, I'm marking it complete.**

The team had just returned from another emotionally draining case, this time, one of their own had been attacked. Though they'd only been off the plane for fifteen minutes, everyone was scattering in different directions, desperate to get home and practice their individual rituals to cleanse themselves of the depravity. Hotch always kissed his wife on the forehead and checked in on Jack before taking a scalding hot shower. Gideon cooked; no matter what time it was when he finally got home. Morgan and Garcia disappeared together to the local movie theater that was open 24 hours. Garcia always chose the movie, normally an animated film. She said she needed the color and joy pumped back into her life. Morgan didn't argue.

Reid and JJ were the last two off the plane, and both took their time sputtering around the office. Aside from a brief hug when the team had found the youngest member alive, they hadn't exchanged so much as a glance. His thoughts kept drifting back to the torture he'd endured, mental and physical. His hands shook as he shoved the file labeled Tobias Henkel towards the back of the filing cabinet reserved for closed cases. He ran his hands through his unkempt hair, pausing to lean against the cabinet. He was alive and for the most part, okay. The rest of the team hadn't really asked too many questions, deciding instead he needed his rest during the flight home. Home. He relaxed at the thought of crawling into his own bed and staying there over the next few days.

"You almost died."

The statement was so obvious, so blatantly clear to anyone who had been involved in the case. It did not need to be said, yet she was the only one who spoke the words. She mentally smacked herself for her lack of tact. She spent the last six hours trying to figure out what to say to him, and that's how she broke the silence. She had a million questions to ask him, and even more things she needed to say to him. Since Reid had been abducted, no _stolen_ from her, she'd developed a sense of urgency. Even when they found him and she was able to touch him again, her anxiety didn't relent. It was like she was afraid he was going to disappear again.

He finally met her eyes and found them to be cold and distant. She didn't exude any of the warmth she typically did. Whether she realized it or not, JJ always served as a beacon of beauty and goodness of humanity amongst the horrors he saw on a daily basis. She stood in the doorway of the filing room, staring at an invisible point on the floor, ignoring the constant flashbacks she'd been suffering. Images of those vicious dogs, Spencer's tear stained face…

"I know." He replied with a weak attempt at a smile, realizing it was probably inappropriate he stopped.

"The whole time you were gone I…I didn't sleep or eat. I couldn't. Oh God Spence…" She had closed the space between them and now desperately clung to him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around the shaking woman. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt.

His body was still weak from the events of the past few days, but he couldn't dare tell her that and risk having her move away. He was experiencing the closest thing to nirvana right now and wouldn't let that end.

"I sat in that stupid chair in front of the monitors for hours…I couldn't move. I watched your every moment. Every sick thing he did to you…" She brushed her fingers against the side of his head, now wrapped in bandages. "and I kept thinking what if I never see him again, never lose another game of cards to him…never get to- "

Her words were cut off by his lips, lightly meeting hers in a chaste embrace. On instinct alone Reid decided to be bolder, no longer afraid of what complications kissing JJ might cause. If he'd learned anything recently, it was that you really do only live once. When they finally parted it was out of necessity more than anything else. 'He's shaking' was the first thought that crossed her mind. She didn't know if it was because he was craving the drugs he'd been involuntarily given or if it was because they were still so close together.

"I…I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

This time it was JJ who flashed a brief smile before answering, "I've been wanting you to do that for a long time."


End file.
